


Puppy

by wanderingsmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble-ish - Just a random thought that caught my funny bone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this.
> 
> [French version (Pitou)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/72834)

Sometimes he was just a puppy, all loose limbs and excitement, using the leash she had to keep on him to try to pull her into his mischief.

Other times he was fiercely protective like a Shepherd, growling at strangers and wanting to stand between her and any threat.

Sometimes she wondered how Sedge would like him.

  
Would they share her or fight?

Then she remembers her dog is a galaxy away from her home, and the man who helps make it home, isn't really hers. Nor she his.

But she's still secretly glad to see him amble into her doorway, smirking over some tease he's thought up just to try to get her dander up.

 

The puppy                                                                    - and The protector

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :) I did say it wast no more than a thought.. lol


End file.
